Just for the Sake of Touching You
by Pigeonkiller
Summary: Alessandra has had everything she's ever wanted, yet when it comes to her own life she can't seem to have what she really wants. Is she to follow her own dreams or will she continue to do the things her family wants for her?
1. An Evening's Request

** Disclaimer:** I do _not, _in any shape, way, or form, own anything that pertains to the Harry Potter world, except my made-up characters. Anything Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful writer J.K. Rowling, who deserves all the credit she can get, and many praise.

**A/N: **This is my first Harry Potter, or anything related to Harry Potter Fanfiction. There might be many mistakes, that I'm either too lazy to go through right now, or just not capable of seeing just yet. So any helpful suggestions are welcomed.

* * *

Chapter 1: An Evening's Request

As an only child I did not have to worry about lacking anything, because, well, my parents gave me everything I wanted. My parents were well off, and they only had me to be content with. My parents were not able to give birth to another child after me, they had tried everything in their power, but even sometimes powerful wizards seem to have problems in that department. In the end I think it turned out fine, I would get all their attention without my parents worrying about playing favorites, and they were able to focus all their attention on me. I loved my parents above everything else, even one of my closest friends, Reyna.

Reyna was probably the only thing closest to a sister to me. Even though she herself did have siblings, she also considered me a sister to her. Luckily for the both of us, my parents had approved of our friendship. My parents were very strict with whom I associated with, but of course our parents knew each other so we did not have much trouble in that department.

I was only allowed to be friends with other wizard children, my mother did not seem to care with whom I befriended as long as I was happy, but my father on the other hand seemed it was very important, even at a very young age, with whom you associated with. Of course my mother used excuses on his behalf, saying that it would be difficult to hide the fact that our family was a Wizarding family. Another excuse of hers was that I would get in trouble if I used accidental magic in front of muggles, so there for I was not allowed to befriend them much. Even though, when my father was not around my mother would let me go to the local park and play with the other children, as long as I didn't let it slip to my father. It was our little secret; sometimes it seemed that we had a lot of those.

My parents loved each other; I know this because it was so obvious. Yet, they always seemed so different from each other. As a child I had always wondered how two completely different people came together, and yet be so happy. I didn't know it then, but I learned later on, that like some wizarding families, their marriage was arranged.

My mother was more of a loving person. She accepted people for who they were, but in her Witch sort of way. She was ignorant when it came to Muggles, but she did give in some kind of effort to understand them. My father was much stricter than my mother.

He was a socialite in all respects of the word. He cared with whom he was seen with, who he did business with, and for whom he did favors for. If I had ever been caught talking to a muggle born or a muggle at all by my father, I knew that I would get punished for it. I never blamed my father for his ignorance. I knew that was how he was raised. I just wish he would let me be my own person, and maybe try to understand them.

Despite all of this I loved my parents. I knew they were just human, they had their flaws too. I never tried to use that against them, I loved them no matter what. After all, they were the only family I had, so I cherished them for that.

I usually spent half of my summers in Spain with Reyna at her grandparent's house. My parents did not really mind me staying over there, mainly because they thought it was good for me to learn more about where my ancestors came from. The other half, I spent with my parents.

I always thought it interesting at Reyna's house. Her grandparents were so caring; they even treated me as one of their own. Reyna's sister and I didn't get along very well, but neither did Reyna, so I never felt really bad about it. Reyna's sister also went to our school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Reyna's sister, Elena, was in Gryffindor…enough said.

Reyna and I always had a blast at her Grandparent's, out and about socializing with the town, and pulling pranks on Elena. I loved those moments just having a ball of a time. Even if half the time we didn't get along with Elena, we did manage to be civil. Of course neither party admitted to it, Slytherin and Gryffindor, enemies until the end.

The rest of my summers would be spent at my parent's house. I also loved being there, of course not as much as at Reyna's, but it was livable. I mostly spent my time with my mother, shopping, gossiping, fighting, all those things that mothers and daughters usually did. The only thing that I can actually say I didn't like about being at my parent's house was all the parties we had to go to or the parties we had to host. It's not so much that I disliked it; it was just the fact that I had to pretend that I liked half of these people. For my father's sake I had to become a pretty good actress. The only happy outlook I had at these parties was that maybe Reyna and her parents would show up.

Of course being the only daughter of De Leones' and actually pretty, I had to show up, and I had to present myself accordingly, after all I was a Pureblood, and soon to be presented to society when I turn sixteen. My father's job, in his opinion was to raise me as a perfect, well educated, well mannered young witch, and provide me with whatever I needed, and if I do say so myself I think he did quite well.

My parents, my father in particular, had to socialize with the most evil, vile, rich, snobby people imaginable. Of course I had to socialize with their children who where in my opinion just as worse...and somehow I made it into Slytherin (how did that happen?), but then again I am pretty cunning and evil in my own ways. I think the worst ones had to be the most popular in my house, and of course do I really need to introduce them? Everyone knows who they are.

I unfortunately had to be at one of these parties right at this moment. Even though it was in honor of me, who would have known that turning fifteen would earn you a big bash of a party. Unfortunately, Reyna could not make it due to her own family events. I can honestly say that it completely sucks when your own best friend can not make it to your birthday.

Ever since I heard that my parents were going to throw some kind of shin-dig for me, I knew that I wasn't going to look forward to it, and so far I was right.

As the horribly boring music kept dragging on I kept downing a fire martini after fire martini, sitting in the corner, staring at people mindlessly bantering about their so called 'Higher Social life'. At the other side of the ballroom I noticed my parents chatting away with their 'best friends', The Malfoys. Of course I knew perfectly well exactly why my father was getting so chum with Lucius Malfoy, he wanted a position with the Governors, and what better way to do that then to kiss up to a Malfoy?

At the end where my parents and the Malfoys where chatting away I noticed that all of a sudden they all turned my way.

'Great they are probably talking about how big I've gotten over the summer, how well I'm doing in school, and that they should probably set up a "play date" with their snot nosed kid. Fat chance that is going to happen, oh great, here they come now, just my luck,' I thought as my parents and their guest started walking towards my direction.

"Darling, look who showed up to your birthday party, it's the Malfoys," my mother said to me while gesturing to the Malfoys.

As my mother was chatting away about how nice of the Malfoys to show up to my birthday celebration, I noticed their snot nose kid. Yes, their snot nose kid, none other than Draco Malfoy, was standing right next to his mother. He obviously did not want to be here, and I would have been more than happy for him if he just jumped in front of the Night Bus, or get stuck in between a Dragon's mouth.

Next thing I knew the conversation turned back to me.

"Doesn't she just look lovely? She has grown into such a beautiful young witch. Alessandra, say hello to the Malfoys," My mother had said.

As I stood there next to my parents and looking at the Molfoys in front of me, I reached out my hand for Narcissa and kissed her on the cheek. After saying hello to her, I moved on to her husband, and was about to shake his hand when Lucius decided to kiss my hand.

"Ah, what a lovely young witch you have grown into. I am pretty sure you make all young wizards who encounter you turn their heads, maybe literally?" Lucius had said with a smirk. I was a little taken a back, but should have expected it; after all he is a Malfoy. I sat there looking at Mr. Malfoy trying desperately not to blush and said.

"Oh, of course not Mr. Malfoy, I'm pretty sure I do not make _all_ wizards' heads turn in my presence, but it's so kind of you to say that." I told Mr. Malfoy, as we were exchanging pleasantries, I noticed Draco looked completely embarrassed. Maybe at the fact that Draco's middle aged father was hitting on one of his class mates?

"Alessandra, tell the Malfoys about your big news this year. She's a really smart girl you should know," My mother said to her guests. In reality I was starting to get annoyed at the fact that my mother kept boasting about me, but I knew she was just proud or at least I hoped she was.

"Well if you must know. I made prefect this year, and my parents seem overly enjoyed at the fact that I keep bringing them excellent marks," I said eyeing my parents to see the look on their faces, knowing I was their pride and joy.

"How wonderful, that is excellent news. Draco here also made prefect, as for his marks that is a different matter. In my opinion could have done a lot better," Mr. Malfoy said with a sneer. I tried not to laugh at what Lucius had said about Draco, there was obviously some tension going on between father and son.

"Now darling not this again, I thought we agreed to leave this at home. I am so sorry about this Isabella," Narcissa said apologetically to my mother while wearily staring at Lucius.

"Oh Darling do not worry about a thing, I know how hard it can be at times to raise a child. Fortunately for Carlisle and I, Alessandra does not give us much trouble," My mother said with a proud smile. Of course I was wondering if what she said was entirely true. I suddenly felt a tinge of guilt for behaving so poorly the entire night.

"Yes, fortunately for us _now_, until the suitors start lining up," My father said with distain. At this the Malfoys made a light gesture of it by laughing appropriately.

"Now Carlisle, you must prepare yourself. With a daughter and great family like yours I would not be surprised if they started showing up at your doorstep very soon," Lucius had said to my father. I did not know it then, but it was only until later did I realize how much he meant those words.

I knew my father was a teensy bit worried about my coming of age the next coming year. He hoped that I would find a suitable suitor whom I would be happy with, gain influential power, and incredible wealth at the same time; as if I didn't have enough money as it was. I eternally rolled my eyes at that thought. As my parents and their guests continued to talk about me as if I was not in the room; my thoughts continued to wander along this path of what my father wanted my future to be like. I wondered if my father also wanted me to marry into a family of Deatheaters. I hated thinking that I would be forced to be the wife of a Deatheater, but I wondered if that would be my future. I shuddered to think. But, what if I loved my husband enough to see past that? Like my mother did with my father, their love was so intense at times; I knew that my mother would put up with anything vile my father did. Yet, I didn't understand how love could be so strong that it would make a person love someone they knew did awful, and terrible things. How little I knew then.

"Alessandra what do you think about spending some time at the Malfoy Manor?" I barely heard my father speak. "Sweetie? Are you all right?" My father asked me as I was slowly coming back from my train of thoughts.

"What was that Father?" I had asked him. I looked up at him, and then at Lucius. I noticed that my mother and Narcissa had gone off to greet a few friends. At that exact moment my eyes caught Draco Malfoy staring intently at me.

"Alessandra, the Malfoys have invited you to spend a week at their Manor. What do you say Alessandra?" My father asked me once again. The look in his eyes said it all too well; that I must accept their invitation, not just for the sake of the Malfoys but for the sake of our family's reputation. I knew that in this matter, I had no choice, whether I liked it or not. I did not know it then, but my future was being chosen for me. I looked away from my father, and I looked back at Malfoy, he was also waiting for my answer. I almost said no at that precise moment, but then I saw the pleading look in my father's eyes once more.

"Yes Father. I would love to visit with the Malfoys!" I accepted with false enjoyment, and suddenly repulsed with myself for agreeing to go. "It would be a great pleasure to spend some time with you Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Malfoy," I paused for a second, and I stared into Lucius' eyes, "And Draco of course." I swallowed hard after saying this, realizing the trouble that I was slowing putting myself in. I knew I did not have much of a choice in the matter. I could never upset my father in anyway, and if it meant spending one contemptible week with the Malfoys, I would. I internally wanted, and desperately preferred throwing myself off a cliff with jagged rocks waiting below, but now I had made my bed, and must lie in it.

"That's settled! Draco and I will be picking you up a few days from now on Sunday morning," Lucius told my father and me. I was already dreading Sunday, what a horrible day it would be!

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you liked the first chapter, please review and let me know what you think. 


	2. Let's Not Turn Blue, Please

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything that is related to the world of Harry Potter. I think the wonderful Ms. JK Rowling beat us ALL to it.**

**A/N: **Okay I know it has been a while since I've updated, if anyone out there cares that is, but here is the next chapter. I've yet to recieve any reviews as to how well I'm doing or...not? Any comments at all would be a great help. I know someone out there is reading the story! Anywho...this perticular chapter is short, but that's okay, there's more to come...if I don't get bored with the story that is. Let's hope not.

* * *

Chapter 2: Let's not turn blue, please. 

I was starting to get agitated, I starting to think that my only way out of this situation was to make myself sick. I had been talking to Reyna for an hour through the floo network, and yet it still did not seem to help, if anything my talk with her made matters worse. I could not get this horrible feeling out of the pit of my stomach that something I would not like was going to happen.

**Flashback-**

"Well, if you ask me, just go with it Aless. It can't be that bad now could it? So you get to spend time in a nice luxurious mansion for a week. You do that everyday." Reyna tried to reason with me and, in her mind, my unreasonable panic.

"Yes Rey, I can see that I do that everyday, but I also do not spend my every living moment with the Malfoys, or do I have to remind you of that?" I looked at Reyna, slightly annoyed at her cool demeanor towards my situation. "Reyna, why are you taking this lightly? I have to spend a whole week with our worst enemy! Does the first three years at Hogwarts not remind you of this at all?" I questioned Reyna, and slightly peeved at the thought of my first years at Hogwarts, with Draco as the bully.

"No Aless, I have not forgotten. How can I, but he hasn't done anything to us now or during our Fourth Year, so get over it. You know unlike _some,_ I don't hold a grudge against people," Reyna had said while popping what looked like food into her mouth, it was kind of hard to tell with the flames in the way.

"Oh, is that right now? So, if I were to ask Millicent to drop by your house, you wouldn't be tempted to put a curse on her?" I asked with a slight smirk touching my lips.

"No, I wouldn't put a curse on her; I would put a curse on you for even thinking of inviting her to my house! Plus, I'm not the only one who doesn't like Millicent if I need to remind you of that," Reyna said with indignation. I just rolled my eyes as Reyna talked. This was getting me no where, honestly.

"Bloody Hell, Reyna! You are not helping me at all," I practically yelled in frustration at the little to no progress this conversation had made.

"Well, what do you want me to say? I really can't help you, you know. All I can say is what I've been saying for the past hour or so. Just be glad it is only for a week. Plus, look on the bright side you can be on the gianourmus list of how many girls Malfoy has had at his mansion."

"Ha Ha Ha, very funny, like I would want any association with those dumb bimbos," I said with mock amusement, and then something hit me like a ton of bricks. "Reyna I don't want to be one of them! This is absolutely nightmarish!" I practically shrieked in revulsion.

"Ah, gees, didn't we just get past this Alessandra? Calm down, take deep breaths," Reyna said while trying to calm me down, but of course knowing me it completely failed as I started hyperventilating. "Aless! Breathe, stop turning blue! Oh! I have to go, mum is calling. Don't die," Reyna said as her head disappeared from the fireplace, and the green flames died down.

As I watched the empty fire place, trying to keep my breathing even. I realized that this was going to be some week, and it had not even started, it was only Saturday. I would hate to think in what condition I would be by tomorrow.

**-End Flashback**

I realized that I had been biting my nails as I thought back on that particular moment that happened a few hours back. It was midnight and I had yet to go to sleep; I had a good feeling that sleep would not come this night, this very long night.

Now that I had thought about it, my reaction to this whole situation was getting out of hand, and a bit childish. Reyna was right, what was I so afraid of? I had nothing to be afraid of. Well, other than the fact that Lucius Malfoy always had his way, and that he was a follower of the Dark Lord might be one of them; however, for all I knew so was my father. Of course I did not want to think of that at this moment, but the idea of Lucius or my father being dark minions was a scary thought. What if Malfoy was one too? Well if he was not now, then he will be one sooner or later, most likely sooner with the way things were going. Why would it matter to me at all? It was only a week, not a life sentence. Was it only a week, why was my father being so eager about this whole situation?

I still could not believe the way he acted during dinner, he was so _happy_ at the thought of sending me off to the Malfoy Manor for a week. Or was there more to his "happiness"? It was almost as if he was wishing for something more, but gees, I am only fifteen, only a year away from being sixteen. What exactly was he expecting from the whole outcome of my visit? Yet, I knew that even though I hated this whole situation I could not go against his wishes. What my father thought was important. I did not want to think of my father at all, that would only make my situation more dreadful. I could not possibly go against his wishes; I could not and would not disappoint my father, and in any case, this was just a week, no big deal…right?

Merlin, what kind of pureblood was I? Even thinking of the Malfoys the way I did? As a respectful pureblood, I should be thinking of them as something great to our kind. Was this me thinking this or was it my father? I knew the answer to that question all too well; yet, I couldn't be a disappointment now could I?

I suddenly realized that the room was spinning. Huh, I wonder why? The next thing I knew I was holding my sides, with my head between my legs trying to breathe and not pass out from the lack of oxygen to my brain. Without even realizing it, I worked myself into a fit, and started hyperventilating. I tried steadying my breathing, and thought of what I should take on my "wonderful" trip to distract myself from what could possibly be nerve breaking thoughts. The room slowly came into a clearer focus, and I knew for sure at that moment, that this would be a very long week.

I looked at my clock, it read three o'clock; it was three o'clock in the morning and I still had not packed, of course that was not my problem, I had house elves to do things for me. I felt too sick to even bother abusing an innocent house elf in the middle of the night, and the thought of even having to hurry the packing process meant that my trip was looming ever closer. I was really in no mood for anything in particular at this hour of the morning.

I had no clue as to how I was going to delay the inevitable. I knew that I had to face what was coming with some dignity, but it would take a lot of effort just putting enough dignity into the whole situation. Knowing that I would have rather sell my belongings, change my entire identity to some unknown foreigner, run away to the nearest circus and become a trapeze artist; than spending a rather, what no doubt, would be the dullest week with Narcissa, or a rather frightening one where Lucius was involved. I really had no qualms about Draco, other than the fact that he was an arrogant brat, and quite annoying, and that alone would no doubt drive me insane at the Malfoy Manor. Yet, I knew that I would not be able to get away with it, knowing my father, he would track me down within seconds. I had no choice, I had to face what was coming, and I had to do so with my head held high. The age of tantrums, batting eye lashes, and begging to Father was over. On the other hand, just because I chose my fate did not mean I would not go without some sort of a fight. With that final thought I had fallen asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** It would be really wonderful if any one would leave a review. It does perk up the spirit. 


End file.
